Mandalorian Armor
Worn primarily by Mandalorian Warriors, though in recent years has found its way, whether in bits and pieces or as a whole suit of armor, to mercenaries and soldiers, Mandalorian Armor is distinctive in its own right. Outlawed on some worlds, and simply feared galaxy-wide, true Mandalorian Armor is forged from Mandalorian iron, and is incredibly difficult to make. Typically, only Mandalorian Warriors have the skills to create true Mandalorian iron-forged armor. Non-Mandalorians, and even several true Mandalorians, will often go to other resources, such as duraplast. While holding nowhere near the attributes of Mandalorian Iron, duraplast-forged armor is still very effective, as proven on Cadden Blackthorne's first set of armor, as well as on Boba Fett's armor. Because of this, true Mandalorian Armor is hard to find, and it is almost exclusive to the Mandalorian Warriors. Mandalorian Armor comes in various colors and these colors had diffrent meanings here is a list of them. Blue: Reliability Green:Duty Red: Honoring a parent Black: justice Gold: vengeance Gray: mourning a lost love Orange: a lust for life Typical Mandalorian Armor Helmet A typical Mandalorian helmet can control weapons, sensors, and a wearer's jet pack with verbal commands. The environmental filter system can filter out poisons and contaminants as well as provide the wearer with a two hour reserve air tank. The helmet's broadband antenna is capable of intercepting and unscrambling comlink and starship comm transmissions, upon modifications. Another common modification includes a macrobinocular viewplate with infrared scanner, magnifying up to 50 times. An infrared scanner magnifies light up to 100 times or displays heat gradations. At the top of the antenna is a rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. The rangefinder feeds data to a display overlay inside the helmet showing range and movement for targets in 360 degree radius. The overlay also links to the rest of the armor's weapons systems to display fire vector and range data. Armor/clothing While true Mandalorian armor is constructed from Mandalorian iron, this process is very time-consuming and is generally pointless when in times of war. Therefore, most armor found is generally constructed from duraplast, allowing it to sustain a great deal of damage without degrading. A typical set of armor will include two shoulderpads and two kneepads. Underneath the armor, the wearer fashions a power armor liner. This liner shirt had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The power liner also gives the wearer increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and cold. The main clothing is a reinforced armor mesh battle suit/flight suit. The inner lining of the suit blocks poisons and corrosives for a period of time. A typical suit has pockets on the hips and thighs (one on each side). Rocket/jet pack Generally, a Mandalorian Warrior will go on the field with a jet pack, unless the warrior never requires one. The fuel tank holds enough fuel for one minute of continuous operation (20 three-second blasts). Each three second blast moves the wearer up to 100 meters horizontally or 7 meters vertically. The individual can reach a top speed of 145 kilometers per hour with a maximum range of two kilometers. Directional thrusters feature gyro-stabilizers to apply counterthrust for manuevering and landing, depending on the style of jet pack used. Weapons Typical Mandalorian Warriors are trained in all sorts of weaponry. From short-range vibroblades and hand-and-foot combat, to long-range blaster rifles. Others specialize themselves in explosives and sniping. However, all Mandalorians are trained with hand-and-foot, vibroblades, pistol, and rifle combat methods. Some continue their training in other fields of weaponry, others simply hone their skills in their basic training to become experts of these standards. Either way, no Warrior is the same, and whatever skills in weaponry they have, they generally equip their preferred weapons about their armor. Category:ArmorCategory:Mandalorian Protectors